elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire (Oblivion)
Vampires are undead nocturnal creatures that are possibly of daedric origin . While most are hostile to the player, some have been able to pass as human in normal society, such as Count Hassildor of Skingrad. Origin While individual vampires are known to be created through infection by the disease Porphyric Hemophilia, the origin of the species as a whole is largely unknown. According to a tome in The Vile Lair, vampires are the indirect creation of the Daedric Prince Molag Bal and as such many vampires worship him . Characteristics Vampirism is the result of Porphyric Hemophilia, which can infect humans, Mer and even Argonians. Thus, vampires are not strictly a race themselves, but rather are vampiric forms of nearly all other sentient races. As a result of their transformation, a vampire's skin becomes pale or gray-tinted, their eyes turn red (or white in the case of Khajiit and Argonians), and their canines sharpen into fangs. Most vampires, however, can suppress this transformation through the consumption of blood, which allows them to coexist with the mortal races. Vampires are physically superior to humans, having improved strength and speed, and inherent invisibility and charm powers. They are also immortal, and cannot be killed through starvation or old age. They are greatly affected by the former, however, which the Hero of Kvatch can see at a few points throughout Cyrodiil; decades of starvation will drive vampires mad, and they will go feral and attack on sight . Most notably to the player, all vampires can transmit Porphyric Hemophilia in combat, which causes vampirism after three days if left uncured. They also exhibit many of the weaknesses assigned to their kind in oral traditions; they are all weak to fire, and advanced vampirism leads to weakness to sunlight, hence many vampires choosing to live in dark areas such as caves. However, vampires in Tamriel aren't affected by garlic (with the exception of Vicente Valtieri, who is allergic to it). Variations The bulk of the vampires that are encountered across Cyrodiil are vampiric forms of some other character class. Vampires conform strictly to their class, as can be seen by their choices of weapons, magic, and armor in combat. Generic Sub-Types * Vampire Acrobat * Vampire Agent * Vampire Assassin * Vampire Bard * Vampire Barbarian * Vampire Battlemage * Vampire Crusader * Vampire Knight * Vampire Mage * Vampire Monk * Vampire Nightblade * Vampire Rogue * Vampire Scout * Vampire Sorcerer * Vampire Spellsword * Vampire Thief * Vampire Warrior * Vampire Witchhunter Vampire Patriarch and Matriarch Vampire Matriarchs and Vampire Patriarchs are very strong vampires. As their names imply, they are the "mothers" and "fathers" of a band of vampires, similar to a Marauder Warlord. Having a high position, they are very well equipped with the highest quality armor and weapons of their level. Use caution, as they defend themselves well, and attack viciously. Like all vampires, they have a weakness to fire. Matriarchs and Patriarchs can usually be found in caves, Ayleid ruins, mines, or forts that contain nests of vampires, but not until the higher levels. A large concentration of Vampire Matriarchs can also be found in the official Mehrunes Razor mod during the Unearthing Mehrunes Razor quest. They will likely carry some good heavy armor and weapons compared to the player's level. Locations * Barren Cave† * Bloodcrust Cavern * Crowhaven * Fanacas * Fort Carmala† * Fort Hastrel * Fort Redman * Fort Redwater * Fort Roebeck * Fort Vlastarus * Gutted Mine * Lipsand Tarn * Memorial Cave * Ninendava * Nornalhorst * Under Bloodworks † indicates vampire patriarch/matriarch location. Notable vampires * Pale Lady - In Castle Skingrad's Wine Cellar, through the hidden passage. * Vicente Valtieri - The second contact in the Dark Brotherhood after Lucien Lachance. After completing all of his quests, he will offer the player the chance to become a vampire, by biting them when they sleep in the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. He is also the only known Cyrodiilic vampire to have a weakness to garlic. * Count Hassildor of Skingrad. * Jakben, Earl of Imbel - Thought to be the last living descendant of the legendary thief Springheel Jak, but upon reading his diary in the family catacombs, it comes to light that Jakben is in fact Springheel Jak, still alive after all these years. * Lord Lovidicus in Crowhaven. He is the father of Arena Grand Champion, Agronak gro-Malog. * Seridur and other vampires in Memorial Cave, as part of the Order of the Virtuous Blood quest. * Hindaril - The vampire whose ashes are needed to create the cure for vampirism. Trivia *It has been suggested that there are over one hundred different kinds of vampire, and that there are nine kinds in the Iliac Bay region alone . Other types of vampire in far-off lands are described in the book Immortal Blood. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Vampires